Geinu
by sukama34
Summary: This is a Inuyasha and a geebreeder crossover. Sakura and the gang are doing there normal job destroying robot cats. What happens if Sakura the boss falls in love with one of her clients Seshoumaru. Will He to fall in love with her? This is a Sakura and S


Geobreeders and inuyasha crossover

**Geinu**

It's 3:00pm

Sir Sir We have a problem!! Jaken yells. Sesshoumaru was in his office when he heard an awful yell. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples he was getting a headache from all the work he was doing.

Jaken runs in the room. My lord Jaken yells.

What do you want Sesshoumaru asks in his icy tone. We have a problem. What kind of problem Sesshoumaru asks now getting irritated.

There seems to be a cat demon in you bed and the worse part is that its one of those created ones. Jaken says in one breath. So why are you telling me this go take care of it Sesshoumaru says. He's irritated that someone would interrupt him for a minor problem.

Sir may I call the Sakura Security Service. Jaken asks. Do what you wish as long as that bitch gets out of my room Sesshoumaru says going back to his papers. Jaken bows then leaves the room.

At Sakura's Security Service.

What do you mean that comes out of my paycheck!! Inuyasha yells.

Rule 33 states that each employ will pay for any damages that he or she may have made. And since you damaged the mall and not only that but lost 8 out of 16 of the talismans, it comes out of your check. Sakura says leaning on her desk.

Sorry Inuyasha but that's the rule Kagome says typing on her computer. Damn you!! Inuyasha yells.

Oh and Inuyasha could you go retrieve the 8 talismans that you lost. A-ko says looking at the chart.

Inuyasha is about to argue back. It states in one of the rules that if you lose something you must retrieve it or you don't get paid.

Tears start to come out of Inuyasha's eyes. Why me why is it always my check.

The phone rings.

Hello Sakura Security Service. Maruku answers. Sango hits him behind the head.

Have manners. Sango yells. She gives the phone to Sakura. Hello Sakura here how may I be of help? Sakura asks.

Hello this is Jaken I'm calling for Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sakura covers the phone. I think we got the jack pot! Sakura says.

What? Shippo asks. It's a call from Sir Sesshoumaru. What!! Everyone yells.

Hello hello are you still there? Jaken yells. Oh sorry I'm still here so what's the problem.

So she's in his bed? Sakura asks. Ah huh oh I see alright don't you worry Mr. Jaken sir we are professionals. Sakura then hangs up the phone. She then squeals. So! Everyone asks.

We got the job!! And the better news it if we get her out of there in one hour then we get triple the money we usual get. Sakura yells.

No way!! Kagome yells. Damn it's too bad it's my brother Inuyasha mumbles. Sakura ears twitch.

Oh that's right Inuyasha Sesshoumaru is not only your enemy but your older brother Sakura says. Shit! You and your damn ears!! Inuyasha yells.

Sakura winces from Inuyasha's yelling. You forget Inuyasha that Sakura and I are cats A-ko states. Oh yah almost forgot because usual cat demons have cat ears and a tale!! Inuyasha yells.

Inuyasha you keep on forgetting we're not those kinds of cats we're different kind of cats not cat demons Sakura says getting ready to go.

What ever Inuyasha heads for the car. It's a green mini Toyota. Can you guys handle everything here? A-ko asks. Don't worry we can manage Sango says. That's the spirit now lets go!! Sakura yells.

Hey wait up for me Kagura comes in.

Hey Kagura Sakura says with a smile. Hey boss so are we ready to go Kagura asks loading her gun. Got the talismans? Sakura asks. Yep got them right here A-ko says wincing. Then let's go! Sakura yells jumping in the air.

At the mansion

There going to be here any minute Jaken says pacing. He's in front of Sesshoumaru's room just in case the cat wants to go looking for Sesshoumaru.

Then he hears a honk. That must be them Jaken says before running to the front door. One of the other guards takes over for him.

So this is where your brother lives Kagura says looking at Inuyasha. He gives a huff.

Ah you're here I'm so glad Jaken says. So where is she? Sakura asks.

She's up stairs right this way Jaken leads them in the house. Inuyasha follows inside.

Sesshoumaru stopped working for he smelt one demon, two cats and his little brother Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru gets up and heads for there direction. Alright she's in here. Jaken whispers. Alright Inuyasha you and Kagura take the outer windows. Inuyasha and Kagura take some of the talismans and head for outside. Alright A-ko you stay out here to put some talismans on the door and I'll go in. A-ko gives a node.

Sakura quietly opens the door and goes in closing the door behind her.

Good luck boss.

Are you in Kagura asks. (They have headsets) Copy that are you two ready? Sakura asks. Just about Inuyasha answers. Tell me when you're ready. Sakura says turning off her speaker.

She then creeps to the bed.

What's going on here? Jaken looks up to see his lord. My lord the exterminators are here. Why do I smell my brother and a demon? He looks at A-ko and cats? Sesshoumaru asks.

Well you see including Inuyasha they work for Sakura. And you see Sakura and this lady here are cats and the women that went outside with Inuyasha is a demon. Jaken says.

Retreat!! Then the door slams open to revile Sakura who falls to the ground barley being hit by a grenade. Damn it A-ko kicks it inside and shuts the door. They hear an explosion.

Question Sakura asks. Yes what is your question asks? Jaken Why is she equip with a grenade launcher? Sakura asks pinching the little fire that was on one of her threads of hair.

Boss Boss? Maruku asks. What is it Maruku? Sakura answers. It seems that the cat has a grenade launcher with her. Maruku says.

Oh thank you for answering my question Maruku good job as always with that she turns off the speaker. Well I just have been informed that she has a grenade launcher. Sakura says.

That idiot Maruku A-ko says rubbing her temples.

So now what? Jaken asks. Plan a number 1! Sakura yells. Jaken falls to the ground.

Plan a number one? Jaken yells. That is right we have three stages before we move to the next letter unless it's an emergency then we go straight to the next letter. Sakura says.

Alright so what's plan a number one? Inuyasha asks. Good question Inuyasha. Sakura thinks then ah ha Inuyasha would you please come back inside. Sakura says. Alright on my way Inuyasha says.

Mrs. A-ko can you take his place for now? Sakura asks. Sure no problem boss with that she heads for outside. Sakura then looks at Sesshoumaru and starts examining him. Perfect Sakura yells.

Why are you examining lord Sesshoumaru!! Jaken yells.

Because it's part of the plan. Sakura says. Just then Inuyasha walks in. Hello little brother Sesshoumaru says. Hello Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha walks past him not taking his eyes off him just in case he try's anything.

Oh Inuyasha dear Sakura says in a sweet tone. Yes Boss Inuyasha asks regretting it. He then is tied up in rope.

What in the hell are you doing Sakura!! Inuyasha yells. Remember always call me boss Inuyasha oh and this rope comes out of your paycheck.

Inuyasha gives a loud sigh. Jaken do have any old clothes of Lord Sesshoumaru and any make up? Sakura asks. Um yes we do Jaken says. Can you go get them please and hurry Sakura says trying to keep Inuyasha down.

Sure be right back with that he goes find some clothes and makeup. What in the hell are you going to do to me boss!! Inuyasha says trying to get out of her grasp.

Sorry Inuyasha you look just like him and Jaken did say she loved Lord Sesshoumaru. Sakura says. No no your not you wouldn't dare! Inuyasha yells. Inuyasha you know I take almost any dare!! Sakura says with a smile. No I would rather die! Inuyasha yells. Everyone else is laughing there heads off.

Inuyasha if you don't do this then I will take your pay away and anyway you have no choice in the matter. Sakura says. Why not use the real thing! Inuyasha yells. Because we do not bring our clients in the middle of the duty the only thing they have to do is call us and pay us unless we cause damage, we are late to take action, or bring the client any harm. Sakura says.

You memorized the whole entire rule book didn't you? Inuyasha asks.

Remember Inuyasha I am the one who made the rule book and invented the Sakura Security Service. Sakura says admiring every word.

Damn I forgot. Inuyasha says. I'm back Jaken yells. It's time to start plan a number one.

DAMN YOU ALL!!! Inuyasha yells. Perfect Sakura says putting the last bit of makeup on. She then takes a few pictures for everyone else.

I hate you Inuyasha says. Na ah you shouldn't say that Inuyasha since I'm the one who is in control of your pay and firing you. Sakura speeches. Tears start to fall out of Inuyasha's eyes.

Alright is everything set Mrs. A-ko? Sakura asks. All set A-ko says. Alright Kagome you know what to do. Sakura says. Yep all I have to do is make sure no one gets inside the building or out. Kagome says from the office. Good now Inuyasha do you have everything down? Sakura asks.

Rodger that boss Inuyasha is still crying. Inuyasha don't do that if you keep on crying then the makeup will come off oh and any damage that happens in that room comes out of your check. Sakura says getting the talisman ready.

Why me Inuyasha says then he goes in. Sakura leaves on the speaker because she's going to talk to Inuyasha.

Is Inuyasha in? Asks Kagura. Rodger that Kagura. Sakura says. Sakura then puts the talismans on the door.

Inuyasha don't screw this up you can't come out Sakura says. Thanks for warning me Inuyasha says. Sakura then starts typing some stuff in her computer. Alright all set. Sakura says.

Is everything going alright Kagome? Sakura asks. .........Kagome Kagome are you there? Sakura asks.

Hello Kagome? Maruku? Shippo? Sango? Ah oh this doesn't look good Sakura says. Then she gets up takes off her headphone, takes a deep breath then. EVERYONE RETREAT!!! Sakura says yelling. Then she takes off the talismans off the door. But it's too late. She hears an explosion.

What's going on Jaken asks. It seems vegetable boy and Margaret's Newspaper want revenge. Sakura says loading her gun.

What!! Jaken yells. Long story just keep to the side and everything will be fine and don't worry we're professionals. Sakura says getting ready to fire.

She aims. She listens to the shuffling noise from the other side of the door she fires. She hits a few using her ears. Jaken whistles. Then they start to fire back.

Ah uh ahhhhhhhhhhh!! Sakura crouches down to avoid being hit with a bullet. She then takes out a machine gun and then fires. Jaken hides behind Sesshoumaru. The fires stop.

Is it over? Jaken asks. Nope I can still hear foot steps. Just then the door opens.

What are you doing fire!! Jaken yells. Don't worry Mr. Jaken it's only Inuyasha. Sakura says putting her gun away. How how you almost killed me!! Inuyasha yells. No I didn't I barley hit your left cheek that's how far I almost shot you. Sakura says getting ready to leave. Everyone are you alright? Sakura asks. Yes boss everyone says. Then let's go home! Sakura yells. One problem the reason why we didn't answer your call because Margaret's newspaper attacked us. Kagome says. Yah the hole entire place is ruined! Maruku says.

Well I guess we'll wait till you get there so bye! Sango says. They hang up.

Let me guess my paycheck? Inuyasha asks. Yup and everyone else's besides A-ko and Kagura Sakura says. Why don't they have to pay!! Inuyasha yells. Because there my personal assistances so they don't have to pay for anything. Sakura says.

Inuyasha lets out another sigh. Alright now for the green Sakura says looking at Jaken who had a calculator out.

Sorry Miss but it looks like you get your normal pay Jaken says putting the calculator away.

Sakura then opens the door to Sesshoumaru's room to revile a big mess. Everything is destroyed.

Inuyasha? Sakura asks. Yes? Inuyasha says stepping back. This mess comes out of your paycheck.

Inuyasha falls feet in the air. Sakura then takes a calculator and adds it up. That will be 38 payments. Sakura says putting the calculator away.

38payments! Inuyasha yells. Jaken gives Sakura the money. Alright let's go then, thank you for choosing Sakura Security Service and sorry for any damage that has been caused.

With that she grabs Inuyasha and leaves.

Jaken looks at his clock. It's now 4:00pm. Sesshoumaru goes back to his work.

Sakura Security Service? Sesshoumaru then gives an evil smile. Alright everyone today we are going to get new things for the building. Where are we going to work? Kagome asks.

Good question Kagome, we will be staying at my house!! Sakura yells. Do you even have enough room for us? Inuyasha asks. Of course I've got tones of room Sakura yells.

We're back! A-ko and Kagura comes in. So how was it? Sakura asks. Good I guess they'll be done in a week, so where are we going to work boss? Asks Kagura. At my house! Sakura yells again throwing one of her arms in the air.

Then we better move it's going to rain soon. Maruku says picking up some things. I'll help Shippo says. Alright get everything in the car and then we will be on our way to my house!! Sakura says.

Please respound so I can type out chapter two!! I have to have 5 respounces!! Moahahahaha.  
But since I am so nice I will give you a preview about the next chapter.  
Wait................... I dont think so I want you guess to be surprised!! Oh and can you guys give me any adivise or tips or things you didint like about this chapter because i'm a new writter so I need all the respounces I need!! Oh and give me some good coments as well!!  
  
Thank you!! Inuyasha knock it off!!  
Inuyasha: What!!  
If you dont stop messing with Shippo then i'm going to hurt you!!  
Inuyasha: Oh yah you and what army!!  
Seshoumaru: Inuyasha I advise you to run  
Miroku: yah she looks pist  
Inuyasha: yipes!!  
Inuyasha get your ass back here!!!!  



End file.
